memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kara Danvers
For her Earth-X counterpart, see Kara (Earth-X). Kara Danvers (born 2336 as Kara Zor-El) is a female Kryptonian who is the daughter of the late scientist Zor-El and judicator Alura. Kara was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton to protect her younger cousin Kal-El. However, Kara's pod was knocked off-course by Krypton's explosion, sending her ship into the Phantom Zone where she slept for 24 years, while being suspended in time and not aging. Her pod later escaped, and Kara arrived on Earth where she was placed with the Danvers family by a now-adult Kal-El, who was known to the humans as "Clark Kent". She is the adoptive sister of Alex Danvers, the friend and surrogate daughter of J'onn J'onzz, the ex-girlfriend and best friend of James Olsen and Mon-El, the ex-best friend of Lena Luthor, the best friend of Winn Schott, Querl Dox, Nia Nal, Imra Ardeen, and Samantha Arias, and the good friend of Ruby Arias, Barry Allen, Team Flash, Team Arrow, Lyla Michaels, Nash Wells, the Legends, Kate Kane, Jefferson Pierce, and Ryan Choi. She was the personal assistant of Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media until being promoted to a reporter for CatCo Magazine. Kara is the superheroine known as Supergirl, stylized as the "Girl of Steel", the "Maiden of Might", the "Last Daughter of Krypton", and the "Paragon of Hope". After Red Daughter attacked the White House pretending to be Supergirl, Kara was forced to hide in her civilian persona. She was nearly killed by a misled Red Daughter, but she seeps solar radiation from the flora around her, allowing her to heal. She later merged with Red Daughter, gaining new strength that allowed her to subdue Lex Luthor. Early life Kara Zor-El originated from the planet Krypton, where she had a room that overlooked a city. One night Kara stayed up late to see her mother. Questioning her mother as to why she had come home so late, Kara was told by Alura that a Hellgrammite had been brought before the citadel. When Kara mentioned that she wanted to help people like Alura did one day, she was told by her mother that she would, as she had the heart of a hero. After being told to get some rest by her mother, Kara researched Hellgrammites. Kara was given a spy beacon by her aunt, Astra, which could be used to call her. When Astra disappeared, Kara messaged her and Astra arrived, telling her that Krypton is dying. Unbeknownst to Kara, it was part of Alura's plan to lure Astra out of hiding to arrest her for her crimes. As a child Kara went often on vacation with her parents in different planets such as Starhaven. Livewire and Silver Banshee After Siobhan Smythe fell from a roof, Kara took Siobhan to the D.E.O., as she'd displayed the power to save herself. Later at CatCo, Kara was sent flying by Siobhan using her sonic scream. However, she was caught by The Flash, who accidentally ran them to the desert. Kara proceeded to fly off, but stopped in order to talk to him. Introducing himself and explaining that he was from another universe, he asked for her help to return. Kara took Barry to their makeshift base at CatCo, where he was introduced to Winn and James, explaining to all of them the concept of the multiverse. Promising to help him get home, Kara enlisted Barry's help with Siobhan and Livewire. She then took him to the D.E.O., introducing him to director Lucy Lane. Tracking Siobhan and Livewire, they found them at an abandoned warehouse. Despite being unsuccessful in their attempts to subdue them, Barry suggested that Kara needed to slow down and stop trying so hard, drawing from personal experience. Back at the D.E.O., Kara was contacted by James, telling her than Cat Grant had been kidnapped by Livewire and Siobhan, now known as Silver Banshee. Utilizing ear bud-type devices, the two villains were quickly defeated, along with the help of National City citizens and the fire department. Later, Barry and Kara returned to the desert. They combined their speed in a race, with Kara throwing him through a portal that was created. Later at her apartment, Kara and James shared a kiss, though afterwards she was surprised to see him walk away with a blank stare, and joined hundreds of other people marching blankly down the street, all under the control of Myriad. Medusa virus Preparing for Thanksgiving dinner, Kara helped to cook the turkey using her heat vision. She soon after walked over to Winn and James, the former of whom claimed to not be able to wait for Eliza's glazed carrots. She answered the door to Mon-El, who came bearing flowers and mattress stuffing, having mistaken food stuffing for the latter. She introduced him to Eliza, who hit it off right away with him. When she asked her mother about this, thinking he was hitting on her, Eliza voiced her belief that he was doing this in order to impress Kara, as he in fact liked her. Later on, as they sat down for dinner, they expressed what they were thankful for. Before Alex could come out, they were interrupted by a breach. The following day, Kara, Alex and Winn all headed to work at the D.E.O. Hoping to find out what Lena Luthor knew, Kara headed for L-Corp under the guise of writing a piece for CatCo. However, their interview was cut short. The day after, Kara visited a contained Mon-El, who had come in to contact with a toxin released by Cadmus. Due to its targeting of aliens, she was forced to stay at the D.E.O. Kara and Mon-El played Monopoly to pass the time, before Kara questioned whether Mon-El had feelings for her. He ambiguously denied it, before collapsing in a coughing fit. She opened the cell, seeking medical attention. Deducing that the virus was from Krypton, Kara further deduced that Cadmus had used a sample of her blood to get in to the Fortress of Solitude, thus obtaining the virus. Kara traveled to the Fortress, where she was greeted by a reprogrammed Kelex. He attempted to kill her, but she used her heat vision to destroy him. Using the Fortress' computers, she was greeted by a hologram of her father, who explained the virus, Medusa, to her. Returning to the D.E.O. with all of the information she could, Kara sat by Mon-El's bedside, before later reminiscing of her life on Krypton to J'onn, admitting that her parents were not who they seemed. Suddenly, J'onn was struck by an immense wave of pain, showing his oncoming White Martian form. He explained what had happened with M'gann's blood transfusion, believing there to be no cure. Soon after, Supergirl headed to L-Corp, taking on Cyborg Superman. When another breach was opened for a moment, Hank was distracted, allowing Supergirl to gain the upper hand, but he escaped. Kara returned to the D.E.O. with an injured Maggie Sawyer, before she went to talk to Lena. She explained her mother's role in Cadmus, but Lena refused to believe her. Kara, distraught that her family had caused Mon-El's condition, went to sit with him as he woke up. The two kissed, before Mon-El returned to sleep. Later on, Supergirl and J'onn left to the National City port, where Cadmus planned to release Medusa via air. While J'onn took on Cyborg Superman, Kara went after the rocket with the virus. As she caught up with it, Lillian Luthor detonated it. With the virus having been made inert, with no risk to any alien, she returned in time to knock out Cyborg Superman and save J'onn. Back at the D.E.O., Mon-El woke, fully recovered thanks to Eliza's reverse engineering of a living sample of the virus. Kara questioned if Mon-El remembered anything they'd discussed, but he played coy. The following day, Kara returned home with a number of bags to find Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon, wishing to have a favor repaid. Assisting with the Dominators Arriving on Earth One in order to help against the Dominators, Barry introduced Kara to everyone, before they all trained against her, much to everyone's losses as they realized her near-invincibility. Barry later appeared, telling everyone that because he created Flashpoint, he had screwed up everyone's lives, and asked to not be trusted, instead staying behind with Oliver. Kara and the other heroes arrived at the salt mine where the Dominators were. A trap was set in place, causing them to be mind controlled and turned against The Flash and Green Arrow. With the Flash's quick thinking, he led Supergirl to the salt mine and tricked her into destroying the mind control device, freeing everyone. As a precaution, Supergirl scouted around Central City and made sure there weren't any more of the devices. Supergirl and The Flash headed to Star City to assist Team Arrow's recruits in taking down Laura Washington, a scientist who stole a completed prototype of a regulator, something the team needed to decode their alien technology. She double-teamed with the Flash and took down Washington in a flashy technique, thus earning the praise of Rene, who had previously despised them. When the Dominators threaten to release on Earth a bomb that would end every meta-humans life along with millions of human lives. Supergirl and The Flash raced around the world planting the device Lily and Martin Stein made that would put the Dominators in excrutiating pain on every Dominators on Earth. When Felicity activated the devices the Dominators were in extreme pain and once Firestorm transmutated the meta-bomb into water the Dominators retreated leaving Earth. After the heroes beat the Dominators, Kara took part to their celebration party and suggests the new President of U.S. of Earth One to found their version of the D.E.O., prior to return to her Earth using an inter-dimensional extrapolator given to her as a present by Cisco to allow her to travel between their universes any time she wishes. Crisis on Earth-X Kara and Alex spent their night together in Kara's apartment, drinking wine and missing their former relationships. They agreed that now was their time to sulk, cry, get fat, and be sad. Alex saw an invitation to Barry Allen and Iris West's wedding on the kitchen island and asked Kara about it. Kara stated that she wasn't planning on going due to her recent break-up. Alex agreed with her sister, and joined her on the couch. Kara then decided that she was done sulking, and grabbed the vibe device out of her dresser and used it. When Alex asked, she stated that they were going to the wedding. In the morning, they could be seen going throughout Earth One, with Kara flying as Supergirl and Alex on her. Later, Kara participated in the pre-wedding tradition, such as getting her nails done with Iris, Caitlin, and Felicity. However, due to her super-strength and Kryptonian genes, she ended up damaging the nail file. She lied and stated that she took a lot of keratin, and the other girls chimed in to support this. At the rehearsal dinner that night, Kara and Barry talked about Alex drinking with Sara, and Kara stated that no one could drink Alex under the table. She briefly explained that her sister had just gone through a break-up, with Barry understanding. He then asked bout the lack of Kara's plus one, Mon-El. She told him what had happened, and this surprised him. They talked about the fact that Kara had now given up one finding love, and has accepted the fact that she was not human and that love just wasn't for her. He disagreed with her viewpoint, and told her that he just convinced Oliver that he could have love, and now he had to convince Kara too. He then asked her to sing at his wedding the next day, which she agreed to. Kara then spent the night Joe West's house with some of the other wedding guests. She slept on the floor in the living room, and was seen sleep-flying, which Felicity thought was cool. Later that day, she waited outside of the church for her sister, Alex. When Alex walked up, Kara instantly questioned her about where she was and scolded her for disappearing on a strange Earth. Alex was clearly hungover, and lied to Kara about what she was doing the night before. Sara then walked up and asked Alex how her butt was, as she heard her fall out of bed that morning, and Alex awkwardly stated that she was fine. Both girls didn't quite remember each others names, and once Sara left, Alex looked embarrassed at Kara. Alex then felt bad for what she did, and compared herself to a dirty guy, with Kara telling her that she wasn't. She was a healthy, single, lady and there was nothing wrong with what she had just done. The pair then walked into the church together and took their places, with Kara standing at a microphone as she would sing shortly. Facing Reign Reign has been terrorizing National City and in the end, Kara decides to be proactive and burns her own symbol into the top of CatCo. Reign answers the call and flies to the rooftop, but before Kara leaves, Alex stops her. Although she’d been trying to get Kara to embrace her humanity, this new threat scares her, and she asks Kara to be a cold, hard alien for this fight. On top of the CatCo building, Kara sees Reign, who’s legitimately hard to recognize as Samantha with the face-obscuring mask, altered voice, and requisite dark lipstick. Reign announces that she’s from a time before fathoming, born to cleanse the scourge and deliver the awakening. Too many people on Earth have eluded judgment, so she’s there to dispense it, and she orders Kara to stand down. Kara declines this offer, and they launch into a fight that interrupts a Christmas party. As the revelers cower, the two women whale on each other, with lots of swinging blows. Then they fly onto a tanker where Reign whips shipping containers at Supergirl before landing in the middle of a National City street. Supergirl tries to warn people to stay back, but Reign brains her with a chunk of concrete-studded rebar, creating a nasty head wound. Then she tosses a flaming car door at Kara and uses heat vision to blast her onto a nearby rooftop. By now, Kara’s bloody and sporting a black eye. Reign announces that Kara’s no god, and she’s no devil. Instead, she’s truth, judgement, and death, and with that, she lets Kara fall off the edge of the building. Kara plummets to the ground, before slamming into the concrete below in a way that looks kinda fatal. “Is she dead?” asks some child in the crowd. The team races Kara to the DEO, where Alex and the paramedics frantically work to revive her as the rest of her friends watch and worry. Finding her people Kara and Mon-El are shocked to track the rock’s radiation signal to a domed city. And not just any city, but Argo City, Kara’s hometown. They “borrow” cloaks from an open-air market to blend in. But Kara isn’t thrilled that she has to be in disguise even here. Mon-El says that he can just be himself in the future, although as a Legionnaire, it’s still exhausting. Then Kara’s overwhelmed to encounter a familiar face: her mother Alura. Alura’s equally gobsmacked that her daughter’s still alive, and she immediately recognizes Mon-El as the prince of Daxam (He’s quick to point out that he’s just Mr. Mon-El now.) Alura explains that they sent away Kara and Kal-El before they knew that the dome would save the city from Krypton’s destruction, and since then, Harun-El, the black rock they seek, has made the newly inhospitable atmosphere livable for the Kryptonians in Argo City. As such, giving Kara even the small piece she needs to stop Reign would shorten the moments of breathable air for the people of Argo City. As such, giving Kara what she seeks will require the High Council’s permission. While they wait for the Council to assemble, the two women spend time getting to know one another and apologizing for assuming the other hadn’t survived. Kara is thrilled to see a Dar-Essa flower, which used to be in her room as a child. She fills Alura in on her adoptive family, the crash of Fort Rozz, and the eventual fate of Astra and Non. Alura identifies Fort Rozz as one of her many mistakes. Then they’re called before the High Council of Argo City, which counts in its membership the Dark Kryptonian seen in Reign’s visions. Personality |-|As a civilian= As a child, Kara was very curious as she learned as much about an alien species and cultures as possible, she also looked up to both of her parents, believing them to be heroes (unaware of their true natures at the time), upon Krypton's destruction, she was devastated by the destruction of a home world and the death of most members of her family. As a teenager, Kara did not get along with her adoptive sister, Alex Danvers (at the time) this was due to Alex's arrogance, immaturity and unfairly blaming her for Jeremiah's apparent death, Kara once stated to a friend Kenny Li (prior to his death) that she has lost people she cared about, but she does not go lashing out on the entire world or blaming others for problems. As an adult, Kara is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, brave, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt and remorse for her actions. She is also a dedicated reporter, willing to go to any lengths needed to solve a story and put away the bad guys. |-|As Supergirl= Due to her being a new superhero, Kara unfortunately does not have the confidence that her cousin Clark Kent possesses. She is also sometimes short-tempered and sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. But after being a hero for a year she gained more confidence in herself and her abilities and get a better grip on her emotions out on the field. Kara is also very forgiving and willing to give people several chances hoping to help her aunt Astra find redemption, though ultimately didn't get the chance because Alex killed her. However, despite her adopted sister killing her aunt Kara chose to forgive her. She is also willing to look past Lena Luthor's ties to the Luthor family seeing her as her own person, whereas many are unwilling to look past her relation to Lex Luthor. Despite her living on Earth for sometime she has a great understanding of other races and their culture in the universe. While under the influence of red kryptonite, Kara became very cruel and heartless, as she threw Cat Grant off a building, tried to kill Alex and attacked many civilians. Despite loving her parents as a child, since becoming Supergirl, Kara has learned much more about the people they really were and has become quite disgusted and enraged with them. She learned that Alura used her as a means to arrest Astra for her crimes which ironically were an attempt to save Krypton, as Alura was one of the many who refused to accept its impending fate, this made Kara especially resentful towards her mother, though she soon considered that her mother believed that the alternative of using Myriad to control the populace was unethical and an action not worth taking, but not to the point of defending her mother's unspeakable actions, she also learned that father, Zor-El developed the Medusa Virus as a means to kill all lifeforms other than Kryptonian, as a means to defend Krypton from invasion; the more she learns about her parents' true natures, the more Kara feels ashamed of being their daughter. Kara has a good and loving relationship with her adopted parents; Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, although she addressed them by their first names instead of as "dad" and "mom". She was devastated when her adopted father had apparently died and was happy to later discover that he was alive. Despite her affection, she had no blind spot for her adopted father, because her biological parents had betrayed her in the past. Kara has also shown unwavering loyalty in her friends. For example, when everyone else thought Lena broke her step-mother out of prison she refused to believe that she was guilty, also when most members the Legends, Team Arrow, and Cisco Ramon didn't trust Barry after he altered the timeline Kara, Oliver Queen, Typhuss James Kira, Jefferson Jackson and Martin Stein still trusted him, mainly because said teams members and Cisco were all being hypocritical; as Kara would have done exactly the same thing Barry did, if she was in an emotional state, and not thinking clearly. Kara also cares deeply about her friends and family and will do everything she can to help them, or cheer them up when they are sad, and save them even if it risks her own life to do so. Kara also has shown that she is willing to die for her adopted home world and that she is willing to do what needs to be done to save it, whether it's sacrificing her own life, giving up her own happiness, or even regrettably killing someone. For example, she gave Parasite one more chance to stand down and give up, but he was too far gone and, after seeing how dangerous he was and not having the means to contain him, she had to overload him with so much energy that it destroyed him. Another example is when Rhea broke her promise to leave the planet and began to destroy National City, kill the population, and threatened to annihilate the rest of the planet, with Mon-El's blessing, she turned on Lex's device filling the Earth's atmosphere with lead which made it impossible for all Daximites to be able to survive on Earth. This killed Rhea and forced her to bring Mon-El, the person whom she was in love with, back to his pod that brought him to Earth and leave the planet, seemingly forever with her mother's necklace to keep him safe wherever he went. After she sent Mon-El away during the Daxamite invasion, Kara became sheltered and distracted, as she was delving into her Supergirl persona. This created a riff in her personal relationships, and she started to fall behind her in her job and relationships. Kara has also given up on the idea of finding love and her perfect partner, as she believes that since she isn't human she is above those emotions. Additionally, Kara is accepting of people, as seen when she accepted her adoptive sister for being a lesbian. She later accepted the fact that Mon-El is married to Imra Ardeen, and the two will possibly never be together again. She also continued to be kind to Imra despite her pain. After the loss of Mon-El, Kara decided to focus heavily on Supergirl, and allowed her civilian life to crumble. She accepted the fact that wasn't a human, and denied all human emotions and feelings. Despite what everyone around her told her, she has accepted the fact that she is a Kryptonian and never will be human, also making peace with it. Powers and abilities Powers *'Kryptonian physiology:' Normally, like all Kryptonians, Kara's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy spectrum of a yellow sun, she becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for her race, having grown up half of her biological life with these powers have allowed her to use these abilities with far greater control and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. **'Solar energy absorption:' While Kara's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a yellow sun, her body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to the light of a yellow sun will also accelerate her recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. Also she can quickly regain her full power by small sun radiation like during nighttime on Maldoria and even in Master Jailer's prison despite powerful red sun radiation just small amount of yellow sun radiation makes her godly powerful despite presence of red sun radiation. ***'Accelerated healing factor:' Kara's metabolism is tremendously enhanced by solar energy, allowing accelerated healing abilities and burning calories at a superhuman rate, making her practically immune to becoming fat or obese. Upon being struck by an alien war hammer which penetrated the skin of her arm, when the piece was removed she healed instantly. She often enjoys the luxuries of eating a variety of foods without fear of becoming obese. ****'Contaminant immunity:' Kara has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to being inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, she has shown herself to have a particularly low tolerance to alien alcohol. Pestilence magic venom additionally wasn't that effective and Kara compared to other aliens. ***'Flight:' Kara is able to manipulate her own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel herself through the air, often at hyper-sonic speeds, much faster than she can travel by foot. In early carrier in less than minutes she flew from National City to Chicago. Kara could fly on her own from Kaznia to National City very quickly. Was moving around Earth twice in a second. She was flew very fast, according to D.E.O. map, during kryptonite contamination. As such, she is able to levitate and fly past Earth's atmosphere and near the planet's orbit. James once described her as being even faster than Clark. Also she blitzed all dominators across planet in Earth-1 where all of them saw rushing taxis as statues. ****'Sleep flight:' Kara has the ability to float in the air, thanks to her ability of flying, while she sleeps. ****'Levitation:' Kara can levitate using her flight abilities. ***'Heat vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve she has in her body, Kara can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity and temperature from her eyes. Due to her control over the beams, she has demonstrated being capable of burning through stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, disintegrating meteors, melting very deep in the ground while weakened drastically by kryptonite and physically repelling enemies with similar durability making it useful in combat. At full power, the beams could overload a target with energy, as it did to Vartox's axe and Red Tornado, as well as potentially damage highly durable enemies, as she was able to use it to leave Non blinded (frying his eyes) and seemingly unconscious when she overwhelmed his own heat vision. However, she has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. The color of this heat vision has been changed to purple after Red Daughter merged back with her. But the color has changed back to blue after the battle with Lex Luthor. She also with solar flare shattered 3 meters Schwarz's radius black hole ***'Invulnerability:' Kara is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with her skin. She is immune to most forms of extreme punishment, as seen when she was completely unaffected by attacks with the A.T.O.M. Exosuit, and Mick Rory's Heat Gun. She also was able withstand the Flash's lightning despite it having knocked out both Firestorm and the Atom though this might be because it was not all directed at her. Caitlin Snow even stated that Kara was "invincible" while she was mind controlled into fighting Barry. However, her near immunity to damage and outside forces did not protect her from the Dominators' mind control device, which forced her to mindlessly turn against her allies. Her invulnerability was put to the test when Overgirl exploded into a supernova (which was about to destroy at least entire Midwest) at point blank range, and Kara was sent plummeting back to the ground, but survived, showing no physical damage. However, her invulnerability, while incredible, can be broken. She can be overwhelmed if she fights beings of equal or even superior strength, such as when she fought Superman, as her cousin's feral attacks were able to stagger and exhaust her to unconsciousness, and later Reign, who was able to make her bruise and bleed badly during their fight. Also she can withstand Red Daughter's attacks, as well as her magic plasma blast which created an unnatural anomaly of turning day into light. ****'Extreme heat resistance:' Kara feels no pain when exposed to extreme heat, as shown when her shirt caught fire after the Flash caught her as she fell out a window and (accidentally) sped her out of National City, and she was able to extinguish the embers on her shirt by casually patting them. This was also shown when she didn't flinch at the heat of Mick Rory's Heat Gun and removed a hot pan from her oven with her bare hands. Or in early career could casually block nuclear beam from Reactron. Also resisted magic fire of fiery well from Fortress Sanctuary ****'Self-sustenance:' Due to the effects of a yellow sun, Kara's physical needs are greatly reduced. ****'Atmospheric adaption:' While Kara does require oxygen, her physicality and exposure to a yellow sun allows her to survive while inhaling more harsh forms of it such as the thin, highly CO2-concentrated, atmosphere of Mars. ***'Reverse photosynthesis:' Kara is capable of draining solar energy from plants even without a direct source of light, as seen after being brutally beaten by Red Daughter, allowing her to use the solar energy she absorbed from her surroundings to heal. ***'Super vision:' As a Kryptonian, Kara is able to see very far distances, presumably low superhuman levels. She is even able to see clearly in the dark. ****'X-ray vision:' Kara has the ability to see through objects, except for lead. ***'Freeze breath:' Kara is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from her mouth which are similar to force winds. She can also cause the temperature of her breath to drop, therefore able to freeze nearly anything. ***'Super hearing:' Kara has super-sensitive ears that can perfectly pick up sounds from miles away and even through structures. ***'Super speed:' Kara possesses the ability to move at hyper-sonic speeds, both through flight and on foot. Once she started to actually use her powers in a less restrained way, she was easily able to move at even greater supersonic speeds to the point where she could match a tachyon-enhanced speedster like Barry Allen, though it is worth noting that Barry can now without tachyons, easily go fast as Mach 13 whereas Kara's top speed peaks just over Mach 7. She commonly uses her speed to appear and disappear faster than people can notice, as well as to somehow change in or out of her Supergirl suit in seconds. ****'Accelerated perception:' While using her super speed, Kara sees everything much slower; allowing her to move with precision and accuracy within very fast moments. ****'Super reflexes:' Kara's reflexes are so fast, she can respond to attacks within seconds. ****'Time deceleration:' When Kara and the Flash ran around the Earth in opposite directions at just over Mach 7, they were able to generate enough centrifugal force to slow the Earth's rotation, along with time itself. ***'Super strength:' Kara's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if she were to attack them directly. After embracing her powers as Supergirl, Kara's true potential started to manifest, allowing her to stop a train moving at Mach 1 or lift over a million tons of condensed star material. While not limitless, the extent of her super strength is undetermined; making her among the strongest terrestrial beings in the known multiverse alongside her cousin Clark Kent and J'onn J'onzz. Despite her strength, Kara still must physically exert herself when fighting other super powered beings of similar levels of strength and durability, such as other empowered Kryptonians, as well as to lift or press objects or structures that are larger than herself, such as planes or ships. She was also able to throw Fort Rozz at speed capable of reaching distance needing 12 233 years for message bottles arrive ( knowing technology already is MTFL+ in communication between planets/galaxies ) to another star system in 1.5 years, and could stop the Exodus ship, which was capable of reaching the other side of the universe in an instant. Also can rip apart pods able to survive massive meteor shower of Krypton's remnants or Krypton's massive explosion. Can without trying just bullrush through Legion Ship which withstood all underground Earthquakes for 13 000 years. ****'Thunderclap:' When Kara uses her super strength to clap her hands together, it creates a powerful shock-wave that throws enemies back. Even as teenager accidentally she broke small cliff. It also destroys glass, pushes objects away from her and disorients anyone nearby. ***'Super jumping/leaping:' Kara is able to jump several feet off the ground and leap several stories in a single bound without having to fly. Even as a child, she was able to leap onto a crashed car several feet away, and when trying to fly again after several years, she was at first only able to jump upwards two stories before shooting skyward. While fighting Alex Danvers, who was controlled by Myriad and wearing a Kryptonite exosuit, both she and Alex jumped several stories into the air while attacking each other. ***'Superhuman stamina:' Kara can run, fight or fly for long periods of time, without getting tired. Her stamina is even greater than that of his cousin, Clark's, as she was able to defeat him in their confrontation (when he was under the influence of Silver Kryptonite at the time). **'Extended longevity:' As a Kryptonian and the powers that gain from the yellow sun, Kara's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. **'Telepathy immunity:' Kara is immune to most forms of telepathic powers, even from someone as powerful as J'onn J'onzz, but not from the Dominator device, Psi or M'yrnn J'onzz. **'Power bestowal via electricity:' If Kara is holding a person while electrocuted by lightning, her Kryptonian physiology allows her to affect the person, giving the person strange abilities; for example, Leslie Willis got her powers from Kara when the latter was struck by lightning when touching Leslie. *'Abilities via Legion Ring:' When Kara and Mon-El visited Argo City, Kara was given Mon-El's Legion ring. **'Flight:' The ring has been seen to enable Supergirl the ability to fly when not exposed to a yellow sun through unspecific means. It seems to be activated through a telepathic suggestion, as no thoughts or movements were taken to activate it. **'Telepathy immunity:' With the ring, Kara has a much stronger resistance against telepathic powers than her natural immunity. **'Oxygen independence:' The ring can allow Kara to breathe in space. ***'Time travel:' Being able to survive in space allows Kara to travel through time if she finds a temporal disruption in space. Abilities *'Genius level intellect/Skilled tactician/Leader: ' Due to growing up in an advanced civilization, Kara has vast knowledge about other alien species as well as their abilities and heritage. On Krypton, Kara was a studious, hardworking child, spending hours studying Kryptonian history. Kara easily excelled at advanced high school level math and sciences on Earth, even boasting to Alex Danvers of knowing Calculus by the age of 4. She is very focused and excellent at multitasking, able to keep up with Cat Grant's rigorous demands as her assistant. Kara also has to carefully calculate how much force to use in her powers so she doesn't hurt/destroy someone/something. Kara can inspire people to be the best that they can be and sometimes even convince criminals to do the right thing without resorting to violence. **'Eidetic memory:' Kara seems to have an eidetic memory, able to recall everyone she had ever saved when investigating the Cult of Rao. **'Expert investigator:' Since becoming a reporter, Kara proved to be an effective investigator with strong instincts. She was able to connect the disappearance of Izzy Williams to a string of missing persons cases surrounding a shady clinic. Kara also correctly believed that Lena Luthor was framed for delivering Kryptonite to Metallo and was able to discover Beth Breen's plan involving Jack Spheer's Biomax technology. **'Skilled engineer:' Kara has displayed familiarity with Kryptonian technology, which is much more advanced than technology of Earth. **'Multilingualism:' Kara is capable of fluently speaking English and Kryptonese. She also knows some Kaznian-dialect Russian, French, and Spanish. *'Singing:' Kara has shown to be a very talented singer, able to pass as a lounge singer in Music Meister's movie musical reality. Her skill impressed Barry Allen to the point that he even asked Kara to sing at his wedding. *'Dancing:' Kara is a talented dancer, particularly in ballroom and tap, as seen in Music Meister's reality. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Since joining the D.E.O., Kara has been taught by Alex to better handle herself in battle against opponents with formidable powers of their own, including using their own momentum against them. Ultimately, even with her powers temporarily disabled, Kara has become a highly trained combatant, able to compete against the more experienced Alex and Astra. As the years progressed, her combat skills continued to improve, allowing Kara to hold her own against Indigo and defeat Maxima in their first battles. Her proficiency in combining combat skills with her raw might became great enough to even defeat her cousin, Clark Kent in one-on-one combat and even fight on par with Rhea while weakened by Green Kryptonite. Kara was able to fight evenly with Reign for a while, though was ultimately overwhelmed due to the latter's superior strength. After being trained by Mon-El, Kara has started using her cape in combat. Her fighting style incorporates boxing, taekwondo, karate, muay thai, judo, and pro wrestling. *'Meditation:' Kara is familiar with Kryptonian meditation designed to strengthen one's mind, which she used during her ordeal with Gayle Marsh/Psi. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' Kara is a very determined individual and never gives up on trying to protect Earth. She has a remarkable tolerance for pain, as even when weakened by Rhea's Green Kryptonite-laced blood, Kara was able to resist and keep fighting Rhea. With Alex's help, Kara was also able to overcome to Psi's psychic attacks. Kara was also able to conceal some Kryptonite on her person despite the pain, which she used to incapacitate Reign. During the Anti-Monitor Crisis, Kara was revealed to be the Paragon of Hope. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, even while empowered, Kara is vulnerable to the exposure of Kryptonite, a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton. Depending on the nature of the said Kryptonite, it will cause a different adverse affect on her; **'Green Kryptonite:' Green Kryptonite not only physically hurts Kara, but weakens her physical attributes, leaving her vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill her. **'Red Kryptonite:' If exposed to Red Kryptonite, it gradually destroys Kara's inhibitions and turns her into a corrupt version of herself. Left without morality, compassion, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, Kara will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making her a danger to everyone around her. **'Silver Kryptonite:' If exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause Kara to go in a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. *'Extreme energy:' Extreme amounts of energy, such as the energy from the Reactron suit or Livewire's electricity, can be enough to kill Kara. **'Solar energy overload:' If Kara absorbs too much solar energy, it will act as a poison to her system and kill her. *'Red sun energy:' Kara is powerless when exposed to the energy of a red sun. *'Blue sun energy:' Kara is powerless when exposed to the energy of a blue sun. *'Solar energy depletion:' Using her powers to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain her solar energy to the point where Kara loses all of her powers and is rendered more human-like for at least a day. This renders her as weak as a human, allowing Kara to get injured and killed as easy as killing a human. *'Lead:' Even with her X-ray vision, Kara cannot see through lead. *'Magic:' Like all Kryptonians, Kara can be affected by most forms of magic like any normal human. This is because her powers are derived from his natural physiology, not from the supernatural. *'High-frequencies:' Although considered a strength, Kara's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since her hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient her and cause pain in her ears, leaving her vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound-based powers, like Silver Banshee can potentially be powerful enough to cause Kara's ears to bleed. *'Sound-dampening technology:' The D.E.O. designed frequencies to block super-hearing and cause Kara slight pain when trying to use it in areas protected by the technology. Equipment *'Supergirl suits:' Kara wears a protective suit as her super-heroine alter-ego, Supergirl, to hide her identity from her enemies when out fighting crime. It was designed by her friend, Winn Schott. While it is unknown what materials the suit is made from, it is just as durable as Kara, having only been pierced by alien technology; such as Vartox's axe and Kryptonite. Kara notably is able to change into her suit in seconds with her speed, usually keeping it underneath her civilian clothing. The suit includes a cape; although not initially considered necessary, Kara soon discovered the cape aided her in maneuvering while flying. Later, Mon-El taught Kara how to use the cape as a defensive weapon in hand-to-hand combat. *'Legion ring:' While living in Argo City, Kara was briefly given Mon-El's Legion ring. After defeating Reign, Mon-El gave Kara the ring so she can call the Legion if she ever needs help. *'Lead-based glasses:' As a teenager, Kara was given a pair of lead lined glasses by Jeremiah Danvers to help her control her X-ray vision. She continues to wear them as an adult to hide her identity as Supergirl. *'Interdimensional extrapolator:' Kara was given an interdimensional extrapolator as a present by Cisco Ramon. The device can create small breaches to allow travel between Earth-1 and Earth-38 anytime Kara wants to. It also has communication functionality that can allow contact between universes. *'Yellow sun grenade:' Kara brought a yellow sun grenade to Shelly Island to boost her powers and retain them because the island had power dampers. *'Protective suit:' After Mercy and Otis Graves contaminated the Earth's atmosphere with Kryptonite, Kara donned a protective suit designed Lena Luthor to help her survive. Once Lena and Querl Dox purified the Kryptonite from the air, Kara no longer required the suit. However, she still uses it when traveling into space. It was later added to her original suit so every time she was up against kryptonite she could use it. Category:Kryptonians Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League members Category:Breachers Category:Danvers family Category:Doppelgängers